


Garlic Knots

by FireFandoming



Series: Wincest AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Dean gets bread in Olive Garden. Sam gets bred in Olive Garden. A/b/o crack treated seriously. It’s based on a tumblr post I said I’d make a crackfic about. This is repost from my tumblr and has no beta. I do not own Olive Garden this is satire.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest AU Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489478
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Garlic Knots

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is firefandoming just like here

Sam had finally convinced Dean to get him out for a date. A real date not just eating gas station hot dogs on a park bench. Class wasn’t the Alpha’s strength so Sam had picked the location. He had settled on the nearest Olive Garden. 

So there they were on their date a table for two at Olive Garden. Dean laying into free breadsticks. “Will you stop filling up on the free bread and actually order something off the damn menu” The omega snaps in an annoyed manner. 

Dean gets the attention of the nearest server, “I will take an order of garlic knots and a beer,” he announces smugly. 

“Sir we don’t serve beer,” The server informs him. 

The Alpha shrugs, “Fine wine then and one for my omega too,” he insists. “What did you were want to eat Sammy?” eldest of the two questions.

The omega sighs, “Shrimp scampy,” he isn’t pleased with his Alpha’s behavior. Dean just nods at the server who takes their menus away. Dean digs into the bread more making his omega sigh and roll his eyes. “Why do you insist on going out to a nice restaurant and then only eating bread?” He snaps.

“You’re the one that insisted we should come here not me. I will eat all the god damn bread I want,” Dean declares sternly waving a breadstick at his omega. He then loudly takes a bite of the bread. 

Soon enough the server returns the glasses on wine. Dean chugs his back the second it’s in his hand. Giving the empty glass back to the server, “Another please,” he orders dryly.

Sam sips at his wine, why can’t his brother behave in public at all? It’s is so annoying he should be used to it but he’s not. When Dean says “Oh and another basket of the free breadsticks”. The omega just groans loudly.

Dean grins at his mate. This is when the omega realizes his brother is doing this on purpose. The Alpha is just trying to piss Sam off! So he won’t ask to eat at a real restaurant again. “You’re acting like this just to get under my skin!” The omega shouts. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Dean replies grinning. Oh, he knows exactly what he’s doing the younger brother knows it. Sam glares at his Alpha. It isn’t long before the server returns with another glass. Dean chugs that one just as fast as the first. 

Just when Sam is about to call his Alpha out he feels a gush between his legs. The feeling is quickly followed by a strong smell. People from neighboring tables look over. Embarrassment washes over Sam. He’s going into heat in the middle of the restaurant. Dean finishes off another breadstick. “It’s almost as if someone replaced your heat blocker meds with pill capsules filled with sugar,” the Alpha states sounding pleased with himself. 

“You did do this is on purpose!” Sam yells slick now filling his boxers. 

Moments later Sam is bent over their table his brother's cock buried deep inside him. Fucking away right in the middle of the fucking Olive Garden. Sam’s arms are pinned behind his back. The omega just groans between his moans, “I am never asking you to take me anywhere for a date again!” he shouts angerly. 

“Yeah, that was kind of the point,” The Alpha confesses grunting as he fucks Sam’s wet hole with his massive Alpha cock. 

Public sex isn’t illegal as long as the omega and Alpha are legally mated. Of course, they need a good reason an omega randomly going into heat is a good reason. That doesn’t make this shit any less embarrassing for the omega. Sam’s face is as crimson as the tomatoes in the paintings on the walls. The Alpha has the nerve to eat another breadstick while he’s fucking the poor omega. “You really had this coming, thinking you just order your Alpha around,” Dean announces thrusting into his brother roughly.

“I hate you…” Sam mutters. His Alpha just coos at him in response not taking any of the anger to heart. Dean just speeds up blowing into his little brother. The dishes on the table being knocked around with the all rough sex. The omega’s wine being spilled across the table cloth. 

  
  
  


It isn’t long before Dean’s knot begins to inflate catching on Sam’s rim as he’s fucked into. The Alpha bites into yet another breadstick. That’s when the server comes up holding a plate of garlic knots. “Here are your garlic knots sir,” the server announces. 

“I think we’re good for knots. Right, Sammy?” Dean replies coyly. Just making Sam sigh, the knot finally stays put and Dean becomes cumming inside him. 

There is no way in hell Sam is never asking his brother to take him out for dinner ever again! He’s not even sure he ever wants to leave the bunker after this! 


End file.
